Porirua
These Hand Dryers are all located in the following areas: Porirua CBD, Whitby, Paremata, Pauatahanui Kenepuru & Tawa. North City shopping Centre - Porirua CBD Shopping Centre's are a great place to start looking for hand dryers! North city has two sets. These originally had some really crap JD MacDonald Applause Hand Dryer's, but they were replaced in 2011 with awesome Dyson Airblade Hand dryers. There is one set of two in one bathroom, and the other has just one. The Disabled and Baby Change rooms still have the old JD MacDonald's, except for two, of which one has been replaced with a crap Bobrick. The other has been replaced with a slightly newer version of the JD MacDonald Applause, branded as "ASI - JD MacDonald". The Cinema also has Hand Dryers. It used to have an Ardrich A225P, but it was replaced in 2016 with an Ardrich EconoDri A256P. In 2018, one of the Dyson's (the on on its own) was replaced with a Dyson Airblade dB. In 2019, one of the hand dryer's in the other bathroom was replaced with an Airblade dB (the latest ones no longer include the dB name). NCityDyson1.jpg|Set of two Dyson Airblade hand dryers. NCity Dyson 2.jpg|A single Dyson Airblade. DSCN2634.JPG|The new Dyson Airblade dB DSCN1704.JPG|Older version of the JD MacDonald Applause DSCN1701.JPG|Newer version of the JD MacDonald Applause Ncity Bobrick.jpg|The one and only Bobrick. Cinema225P.jpg|The old Ardrich 255P in the Cinema. This has been replaced since with an Ardrich EconoDri 256P. DSCN1698.JPG|The cinema's new Ardrich EconoDri A256P Lyttleton Avenue (now demolished) - Porirua CBD These unisex bathrooms each had one Ardrich. Three of them has a A260M, while one had a A255P. These dryers were often very badly vandalized. In the past, there were actually three A255P's, but these were both replaced with A260M's (becuase Ardrich had stopped making the A255P).The whole bathroom block was demolished in 2016, and a new one opened in Cobham court. The new block has World Dryer Airforce's, branded as Supreme. DemoPori260M.jpg|One of the three Ardrich A260M's DemoPori260M2.jpg|One of the newer A260M's DemoPori260M3.jpg|Another Ardrich A260M! DemoPori260M4.jpg|The sole remaining Ardrich 255P, prior to demolition. Cobham Court - Porirua CBD These are the new bathrooms which replaced the demolished Lyttleton Avenue ones (see above). There are four cubicles, and each one has a Silver World Dryer Airforce, branded as Supreme. DSCN1789.JPG|World Dryer Airforce DSCN6285.JPG Te Rauparaha Arena & Aquatic Centre - Porirua CBD The Arena was built in 2010-ish, and has some really crap Supreme Master Air II's. The Aquatic Centre (swimming pool) itself does not have hand dryers, but the cafe has an Ardrich 255P in the Men's (which doesn't work properly) and crap Mediclinics one in the Disabled. Aquatic1.jpg|The crappy Mediclinics Aquatic2.jpg|The ardrich A255P. This hand dryer is knackered and needs replacing. TeAreana.jpg|Stupid Supreme Master Air II's in the Arena! Mitre 10 MEGA - Porirua CBD The new Mitre 10 MEGA store opened in 2015. The mens used to have an Inital Jet dryer, which was replaced in 2017 with a Cannon (Ardrich DualDri A266DD). The disabled used to have a Initial-branded World Dryer Airforce, which has been replaced with an Ardrich EconoDri A256P. Airforcemitre10.jpg|The old Wolrd Dryer Airforce.....now been replaced with a Supreme BA101. DSCN1696.JPG|The new A256P Mitre10Pori.jpg|The Initial Jet Dryer. This Hand dryer was actually really nice....but they replaced it!!!!! DSCN1697.JPG|The new Cannon AirJet Burger King - Porirua CBD The mens has an AirTowel dryer, which has the same motor as a Supreme BA101, while the disabled has an actual Supreme BA101. The BA101 was replaced in 2018, after the old one broke (it was refusing to switch off). BKPori1.jpg|Airtowel (fake BA101) BKPori2.jpg|Airtowel (fake BA101) BKPori3.jpg|Supreme BA101 DSCN5214.JPG The Warehouse - Porirua CBD This store never used to have a hand dryer, but in 2017 they decided to install one. They chose an Ardrich DualDri A266DD. DSCN1788.JPG Whitirea Polytech, Porirua Campus - Porirua CBD Only a couple of bathrooms here actually have hand dryer's. One set in Block D has two Supreme BA101's, of which one has been replaced with a newer unit. Another unit in Block B has a rubbish Bradley hand Dryer. DSCN6204.JPG DSCN6219.JPG Pataka Centre - Porirua CBD Prior to refurbishment, the Hand dryer's were some crap JD MacDonald ones. Since refurbishment, there is a Dyson Airblade dB in the Men's, and a Dyson Airblade V in the disabled. DSCN1787.JPG|Dyson Airblade dB DSCN1786.JPG|Dyson Airblade V Pataka1.jpg|The old JD MacDonald's.....thankfully replaced with Dyson's! Pataka2.jpg|The old JD MacDonald's.....thankfully replaced with Dyson's! Burgerfuel - Porirua CBD This Burgerfuel has an XLERATOR hand dryer, which is surprisingly rare to find in New Zealand! DSCN1790.JPG|Super-rare XLERATOR BP Station - Porirua CBD This BP Petrol Station had a Supreme Elegante (uses BA101 motor). In 2018, it was replaced with a World Dryer Airforce. BPPorirua.jpg|Suprpeme Elegante (modified BA101) DSCN5727.JPG McDonald's - Porirua CBD This McDonald's opened in 2011, replacing an older one. when it was new, it had a JD MacDonald Autobeam Mk 2 hand dryers (both mens and disabled), but these have both since been replaced with an Ardrich EconoDri A256P's. DSCN2611.JPG|Main DSCN2612.JPG|Disabled Unit Porirua Station - Porirua CBD This train station originally had three Unisex bathrooms, each with a Supreme BA101. These were refurbished in 2016, and there are now just two units, each with a World Dryer K48 SmartDri (Supreme Tornade SD). DSCN1791.JPG|Supreme Tornade SD Z Petrol Station - Porirua CBD Most Z's have Dyson hand dryers, but this one has got a World Dryer Airforce. ZPorirua.jpg|World Dryer Airforce Bunning's Warehouse - Porirua CBD This Bunning's opened in 2004, and the men's and disabled both still have their original JD MacDonald TouchDry 1000's. BunningsPori.jpg|Awesome Mk 1 JD MacDonald Touchdry 1000 BunningsPori2.jpg|Awesome Mk 1 JD MacDonald Touchdry 1000 Target Furniture - Porirua CBD This store was built in 2012, and closed in 2015. It had a World Dryer Air Force.....it's probabaly still in the empty shop.... TargetPorirua.jpg|Target's epic World Dryer Airforce Exceloo - Ranui Ranui sits right on the edge of the Cannon's Creek area, that borders the CBD. There is a set of three Exceloo unisex units by the shops, each with an automatic hand wash-dry unit. DSCN6286.JPG DSCN6287.JPG DSCN6288.JPG Z Petrol Station & McDonald's - Mana The Z station has a Dyson Airblade. The McDonald's originally had Ardrich 255P's, which have since been replaced with Ardrich EconoDri's. Zmana.jpg|The Awesome Dyson Airblade! DSCN5827.JPG DSCN5828.JPG BP - Mana This BP used to have Supreme Elegante's, but they have now been replaced with World Dryer AirForce's. You can tell that the old hand dryers were Elegante's, due to the huge plates covering the holes where they used to be embedded into the wall. this BP is different to most, as while most sights just have a single unisex unit, this one actually has split Male & Female units and a Unisex disabled unit! This is probabaly becuase this BP sight is quite large, which is because it's location in Mana actually puts on State Highway 1 (SH1), as well as being in a densely populated area, which means that it probabaly gets lots of traffic. Pictured are the Male & Disabled units. DSCN4481.JPG DSCN4482.JPG Cambourne Walkway - Paremata The new bathrooms opened in 2013 have some Epic Dyson Airblade V's! The old bathrooms were from the did not have Hand dryer's. ManaDysonV1.jpg|The best Hand dryer of all time - the Dyson Airblade V! ManaDysonV2.jpg|The best Hand dryer of all time - the Dyson Airblade V! Mobil Station - Paremata This Mobil Petrol Station used to have a World Dryer Airforce, however in 2013 it was replaced with a Supreme BA101. In 2019, the Hand dryer was replaced again, with a brand new World Dryer Airforce. Deja Vu anyone? Mobil Paremata.jpg|2013 Supreme BA101 Mobil Paremata 02.jpg|2013 Supreme BA101 DSCN6274.JPG DSCN6275.JPG BP Station - Whitby This BP Petrol Station also has a Supreme Elegante. This one (as of Feb. 2019) has not been replaced yet. BPWhitby.jpg|Supreme Elegante - typical BP! A Church - Whitby This Church has a Supreme BA101 - you wouldn't want to activate that noisy thing during a service.....I think...I'm not a church-goer! Adventure Park - Whitby This park has a modern JD MacDonald Autobeam....which has NEVER worked! WhitbyAdvPark.jpg|Broken Autobeam II New World - Whitby This used to have an awesome 1990's Air Towel.....but they replaced it with a crap Supreme Master Air II. WhitbyNewWorld.jpg|Crap Supreme Master Air II WhitbyNeWorld2.jpg|Crap Supreme Master Air II The Taaj - Whitby This is an Indian Restaurant, with two unisex bathrooms. It opened in 2011, but did not have any Hand dryers. In 2017, two Jet Hand Dryers made by an unknown manufacturer were installed. 20180106_182952.jpg|Unknown brand Jet Dryer 20180106_183015.jpg|Unknown brand Jet Dryer The Co-Op - Whitby This is a Bar & Restaurant, which opened in 2012. This place has a really nice Dyson Airblade Mk 2. WhitbyCo-Op.jpg|Epic Dyson Airblade Mk 2 WhitbyCo-Op2.jpg|Epic Dyson Airblade Mk 2 Pauatahanui There is ONE hand dryer in this village....a rare Zenith Super Dry. PauaZentih.jpg|Rare Zenith Super Dry PauaZentih2.jpg|Rare Zenith Super Dry Kenepuru Hospital - Kenepuru This hospital never used to have hand dryers, apart from one epic old Roache 2400 Series (branded as "Handcare"). Sadly, this is now gone, as in a similar fashion to wellington Hospital (which is owned by the same organization), all bathroom shave now been outfitted with new Dyson Airblade dB's. This sadly includes the bathroom that had the Roache 2400. KeneHospRoache.jpg|There are very few of these very old hand dryers left! DSCN6089.JPG DSCN6091.JPG Ascot Park This park has a modern JD Macdonald Autobeam, which of course does not work because modern JD MacDonald's are utter crap. AscotPark.jpg